No Need For Hidden Pasts
by Venus-sama
Summary: What would happen if Ryoko and Ayeka found themselves in a world where the only people they know are eachother? Would they be able to find their way out? Would they want to if they had a chance to start from scratch with Tenchi? Who would win his heart?


The Tenchi Muyo Chronicles:

Episode 1: No Need For Hidden Pasts

By - - -

http/homepage. - - -

Arthurs notes:

The charcters included in this Fanfic do not belong to me. I could not create such great

characters by myself So if you own Tenchi Muyo and are reading this, please don't sue me as

I have only written it for my own pleasure and those who visit my website. I do not intend to

make nay profit what-so-ever with it. I wish i could though

This fanfic is unrelated to the Tenchi plot line. It is an individual fic that I have put

together. It is roughly based on the OVAs as i believe that changing the plot in the TV series

was a big mistake I hope you enjoy it and I am open to suggestions or comments. Email me if

you have any! I would also like you to know this is my first Tenchi Muyo fanfic, so please, go

easy on me when critisising

- - - -

Part one: New Arrivals

It was a warm Saturday morning in August and it was all quiet in Okayama. The only noise

to be heard was that of a removal van pulling up outside a previously empty house. Two large men

climbed out of the van and began to unload the furniture that was carefully stored in the back of

the van.

As the men finished unloading the furniture, a blue Rolls Royce pulled up behind the van

and the two front doors flung open. Two young girls slowly got out of the car and looked up at

their new investment looking very pleased.

One of the girls had deep purple hair that was neatly cropped with two long pony tails

peeping out from underneath it. She was very slim and was a wearing a short pink summer dress

that made her appear even slimmer.

The other girl was even prettier than the first. She was a little taller and had long

cyan hair to her shoulders. She had beautiful yellow eyes that were almost cat like and she too

was very slim. She wore a dark purple halter neck and a short denim skirt.

The two girls looked at each other and began to smile.

"It's so beautiful! Isn't it Ryoko?" the Purple haired girl was now jumping up and down

with excitement.

"Yeah it is Ayeka!" The other girl answered "It's hard to believe we could afford it on

what we earn, and considering we're students!" They both walked up to the front door and Ryoko

fished for the key in her pocket. "Let's exlore!" she giggled.

They flung the door open and began to explore their new home. It had a large fitted

kitchen that was a very light blue and had varnished floor boards. There was a large living room

that had a storage cupboard in one corner, facing the front door. There was also a small dining

room between the kitchen and living room with a glass sliding door leading to the large garden at

the back of the house.

There was a staircase on the left hand wall leading upstairs to two major bedrooms that

were next to each other. There was also a small spare bedroom on the left of the stairs and a

reasonably large bathroom on the right.

The two girls decided which bedroom they were each going to have and went back outside to

get the furniture. They told the two men where they wanted everything to go and an hour later

everything was as the girls wanted it. As their job was complete, the two men got back into

their van and drove off.

"We really should have a house warming party you know?" Ryoko was sat tuning the new TV.

"I guess you're right" Ayeka answered "But who can we invite? All our friends are back in

Asahigawa and we haven't started our new school yet" She began to put the new plates, pans and

cutlery away in the new cupboards.

"Maybe we should wait until we make new friends at college and then have one to show them

all how great we are?" Ryoko suggested and Ayeka laughed.

"We don't need new friends to tell us that do we?" Ryoko returned the giggles "But you're

right. It's a good idea. Besides, it'll give us chance to save up for it"

"It's settled then!" Ryoko jumped up "We'll wait until we have more friends than I've got

sarcastic comments!" They both laughed and continued to tidy up their new home.

A few days later the two best friends got up early to prepare for their first day at

their new college. They were running about the house trying to make themselves look as nice as

possible. Ryoko was wearing a new pair of navy jeans and a light blue 3/4 sleeved blouse to

make herself look relatively smart. She was now putting on her make-up and deciding what shoes

to wear.

Ayeka had already put on her make-up and was now deciding whether to wear a short cream

dress or a blue skirt and purple sweater. She then had to decide on the shoes to match the

outfit she chooses.

It was 8:30 and they had both somehow managed to be ready on time to drive together to

the college. Ayeka had decided on the cream dress and a pair of white shoes to set it off.

Ryoko had decided on a pair of black wedged boots to match her outfit. They were both reasonably

happy with what they were wearing and they had both told the other that they looked great.

They got to the college and promissed each other that they would stick together so that

they wouldn't be alone. They went to the college office to sign in and get details of where they

had to go first. They had both asked to be in the same form and were delighted when they were.

They weren't as happy when the secretary told them that they had been placed in different groups

for Maths and Art. The secretary had told them that it was because Ayeka was better at Maths

than Ryoko, and that Ryoko was much better than Ayeka at Art. They tried to reason with the

secretary but she told them it was out of her hands and that they had no choice.

As the day went on the pair were getting more and more depressed. When they me up for

their dinner neither of them had made any new friends because they were too scared to talk to

anyone incase they didn't like them. They sat talking and decided that they didn't care anymore.

"We've got each other as best friends and we've been together since birth. Who needs a

bunch of strangers who don't know the first thing about us? There are people who would kill for a

friendship like ours" Ryoko explained. Ayeka smiled.

"You're right! I've got you and you're the only person I care about. You're like a

sister to me, and i don't need anyone else with a friend like you"

The pair smiled lovingly at each other as the bell went to signal the end of dinner.

They both cringed.

"What've you got now?" Ayeka asked

"Art. How about you?"

"I've got a free period, and then I've got Maths" Ayeka answered.

"I've got my free period last" Ryoko said "But I'll still wait for you here until you've

finished!"

"Thanks" Ayeka smiled "You'd better get going. See you later ok?"

"Sure! See ya!" Ryoko collected her bag, got up from her seat and went to her next class.

Ryoko sat at the back of the class next to some guy she'd never seen before. She didn't

dare say hello though. The teacher was telling everyone how to make pots using a pottery wheel

so that they could all try it. Ryoko just knew she'd make a fool out of herself. She sat at her

wheel and began to turn in slowly as she started to mold it into something that she hoped would

resemble a pot. She was doing quite well so she increased the wheel's speed. It now began to

wobble and lean to one side. Ryoko was trying so desperately to set it straight again that she

forgot about her foot on the pedal. She pushed her foot down harder without realising and the

clay went spinning out of control and fell apart.

"SHIT!" Ryoko cursed and punched the table with her fist.

"Hey! You need some help?" It was the boy she was sat next to. Ryoko looked up and saw

his caring smile beaming at her.

Wow he's gorgeous! she thought to herself "Eh...yeah I do! Thanks!" The boy stood

behind Ryoko, leaning over her. He took a new pile of clay and put his foot on the pedal where

Ryoko's just was. He took both her hands and with the wheel spinning slowly he began to mold the

clay with her hands. Ryoko couldn't believe it. The pair were silent as Ryoko's pot was molded

by this handsome stranger. When he had finished he let go of Ryoko's hands and sat down again

next to her.

"You're new aren't you?" Ryoko couldn't help but stare at his perfectly structured face.

"Er...Yeah I am" She couldn't help stuttering, she was just so nervous.

"My name's Tenchi. Who're you?" Ryoko was stunned.

He wants to know my name! I can't believe it "I'm Ryoko! Ryoko Hakubi"

"Pleased to meet you" Tenchi smiled.

Who is this boy? Ryoko thought to herself I feel like I know him from somewhere. I

feel like I once knew him very well. How can it be though, I've never met him before. Even if

I'd forgotten him somehow, he would've remembered right? Who is he?

The bell went. It was the end of the lesson.

"It's been an hour already?" Tenchi asked "Time sure does fly when you're having fun

doesn't it" Ryoko blushed

It sure does

"I'd better be off. I've got another lesson now. How about you?"

"I've got a free period" She answered

"Well, in that case I'll see you in here tomorrow right?" He got up and collected his bag.

"See ya then"

"Bye...Tenchi!" Ryoko let out a big sigh as Tenchi waved goodbye and left the room. "Who

is he?"

Ayeka walked into the Maths room and thought about sitting with some girls at the front

of the room and introduce herself, but they were in deep conversation so she changed her mind and

sat on an empty table at the back of the room. As she got her things out of her bag a boy walked

up to her table and asked if it was alright if he sat down. Ayeka just nodded without looking up.

The teacher walked in and began the lesson by talking about something they were doing at

the end of the previous term.

"Great!" Ayeka said quietly to herself. Doesn't he realise I'm new? she thought to

herself. He began to write equations on the board and just before Ayeka could finish writing

them down, he would rub them out and say that they should know how to do these by now and that

there is no point in going over them again. Ayeka was now panicking. She didn't understand a

word of what the teacher was saying and she was too nervous to put up her hand to tell him.

"You at the back!" The teacher was pointing at Ayeka which caused everyone in the room to

turn round and look at her. Ayeka went scarlet red. "Come and write Pythagoras' therom and then

solve these equations using it" Ayeka couldn't believe her bad luck. She couldn't do that! She

didn't even know what Pythagoras' therom was, let alone be able to use it.

"I can't" She sqeaked and looked down at her table when she realised she was being

watched by everyone in the room.

"What do you mean you can't! You mean you won't. That sort of behaviour will not be

accepted in this college young lady." People began to giggle and Ayeka felt like crying.

"Please sir" she sniffed "I'm new and I haven't done any of this before. I don't know

any of it" She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. I should've never come here! she

thought to herself I knew I'd only embarrass myself. No-one will want to be my friend now

"Mr Kotobuki!" It was the boy sat next to Ayeka "It's my fault! I promised I'd let her

borrow my notes, but I forgot to give them her. Please don't blame her!" Ayeka's heart skipped

a beat.

What's he doing? she thought I don't know him. Why is he doing this for me? Who is

this boy? Why is he helping me?

"Fair enough Masaki! I apologise miss, just make sure you copy up what you have missed!"

"Thank you Sir!" Ayeka smiled as the giggles in the room stopped. The teacher turned

round to see the class looking at him, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Well, um, everybody get out their text books and do exercise 31c." The pupils all turned

back to the front of the room and began working from their books.

"Are you alright?" Ayeka turned round to face the boy who had saved her from complete

embarrassment.

"Umm, Yes! Thank you!" she blushed "You didn't have to do that for me"

"Yes I did!" the boy smiled "He's always picking on his students. It's about time he was

proven wrong. Well, atleast that's what I would say if what I said to him was true" Ayeka smiled

"He hates me anyway. I'm the only one who understands what he's talking about and who can do the

work, and he doesn't like it"

"Well, um, Thanks again!" Ayeka blushed again.

"Well! What's your name? I guess you know who I am now thanks to him"

"My names's Ayeka Jurai"

"I haven't seen you around here before, so I assume you've just started right?" The boy

asked.

"Yes I have. I just started today and it's so embarrassing that no-one seems to want to

know me" Ayeka turned away blushing at what she'd just said.

"Don't worry about it!" he assured her "They're always like that to start with, but

everyone's nice when you get to know them. I'll have to introduce you to some of my friends"

"I...I'd like that" Ayeka replied.

Just then the bell went and the room slowly began to empty.

"I guess I'll see you in Maths again tomorrow huh?" he began to pack his bag.

"Yes I guess so!" Ayeka packed her bag and stood up ready to leave "Thanks again for what

you did. It was real nice of you"

"Sure! It was nothing. I remember what it was like being new. I only came here a year

ago myself" They both walked to the door avoiding the teacher's staring eyes. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Good bye!" she waved to him as he walked off to meet some of his friends. Masaki? she

thought to herself That name sounds so familiar. Should I know this boy? He sure acted as

though he knew me She sighed I guess it's just 'cause he was so nice to me. What a nice thing

to do for a complete stranger. I think I'm going to enjoy coming to this college

Ayeka was walking towards the college main doors to see Ryoko waiting for her there. She

smiled as Ryoko turned round to see her walking towards her and smiled back.

"So? How was the rest of your day?" Ryoko asked Ayeka with a big grin on her face.

"It's was alright" Ayeka smiled to herself at the memory of Masaki's valiant act this

afternoon. "How about yours Ryoko?"

"Mine was alright too" Now Ryoko smiled to herself at the thought of Tenchi's hands on

hers and she held her bag tightly because of the special pot that was inside.

The two walked out to the car park smiling to themselves and anticipating the next day at

college, hoping to see their 'hero's' again. Ryoko unlocked the car and they both climbed in.

"So? You wanna get a bite to eat Ayeka?" Ryoko asked hoping that Ayeka would say yes

because she was starving.

"I don't know..." Ayeka's stomach rumbled loadly and they both laughed "In that case I think

I could do with a pizza or something."

"Pizza it is!" Ryoko started the car and they drove off.

"Mmmm...That was perfect!" Ayeka finihed the last piece of her slice of pizza.

"I agree! hat was just what I needed after a hard day of work" Ryoko agreed "So, Ayeka!

Tell me about your day!"

"What do you want to know?" Ayeka smiled "Well, for starters I'd like to know why you've

got such a big smile on your face" Ryoko smiled back.

"You know me too well. You can always see right through me can't you?" They both laughed

and Ayeka blushed at the thought of Masaki. "Well, it happened in Maths. The teacher was trying

very hard to embarrass me in front of the whole class by making me do something on the board

which I didn't know how to do. It was awful Ryoko. It really was! Then, for no reason, this boy

who I was sat next too stuck up for me and told him that the reason I didn't know how to do it

was because he'd forgotten to lend me his notes!"

"Who is it? I didn't know you knew someone who comes here!" Ryoko was confused.

"That's just it! I don't know him. He just voluntarily helped me!" Ayeka smiled "Oh

Ryoko! You should have seen him, he was so good looking. He even said he'l introduce me to some

of his friends."

"Really?" Ryoko was pleased for her best friend "Maybe we could ask some of them to our

party...when we have it!" They both smiled

"Great idea!" Ayeka agreed. "Now! Tell me why you're so smiley!" Ryoko blushed.

"I guess you can see right through me too huh?"

"To right?" Ayeka laughed "I've known you since I was two. I should know you quite well

by now!"

"Fair enough! It happened in Art" Ayeka turned herself round to get comfy on the sofa.

"We were making pots using pottery wheels you see, and I wasn't doing to well on mine. Actually

I was doing pretty badly! Then this guy next to me asks he if I need any help, so I say I do and

he took hold of my hands and started to mold this clay with my hands in his. It was like that

scene from 'Ghost' only better! His name is Tenchi and he's so gorgeous you wouldn't believe."

"Wouldn't it be great if we both got boyfriends within the first week of starting our new

college?" Ayeka was very excited. "I've always wanted to double date!" They both laughed.

"Oh, Ayeka, You didn't tell me what you guy's name was!"

"I didn't did I!" Ayeka smiled "He's called Masaki!" They both smiled.

"I can't wait for tommorow to come!" Ryoko sighed.

"Neither can I!" Ayeka added.

"Oh well!" Ryoko began to get up from her position on the sofa "It's kinda late and we

don't want bags under our eyes tomorrow do we?" She smiled at Ayeka.

"We most certainly don't" Ayeka smiled back.

The pair began to tidy up. They threw away the Pizza box and cleared away their empty

glasses. They then made their way upstairs to bed.

"Good night Ayeka!" Ryoko smiled as Ayeka disappeared into the first bedroom at the top

of the stairs.

"Good night Ryoko!" Ayeka called back. "See you in the morning."

They both lay in their beds thinking of their first day at college and how it didn't turn

out so bad after all.


End file.
